


Horribly Romantic

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Impregnation, M/M, Movie Theater Sex, Oviposition, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Making love during a horror movie in a theater isn't exactly what Rhys had in mind, but at least the movie will drown out the noise. ;]





	Horribly Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

Rhys bounced excitedly next to Zer0 as they walked to the movie theater. Rhys was about to show Zer0 his favorite horror movie. Zer0, however, kept trailing behind Rhys, which made the man impatient.

“Zer0! C’mon!”

“:)”

Rhys slowed at the display on the mask. “What?” His eyes widened. “You’re looking at my ass aren’t you?”

“This thing you’re wearing; makes your butt look really nice; I cannot resist.”

Rhys giggled and smoothed out the skirt portion of his skort. It was short, just barely long enough to hide his short shorts that attached underneath it. It was black and white polka-dotted, with a large stripe twisting around in solid black. It was adorable, but the part that had sold the clothing to Rhys was the shorts, which were an obnoxious black and white pattern.

And it was all Zer0 could focus on. When they stood in line, Rhys felt Zer0’s hand reach under to probe. They stood close to each other in the crowds, but Rhys worried someone would catch them. He leaned against Zer0 as they waited.

“Someone might see,” he whispered.

“No underwear.”

Rhys laughed and looked at Zer0’s display where it flashed “<3.”

A large tub of popcorn and two drinks later, Rhys and Zer0 were entering the theater. While Rhys was trying to decide where they should sit, the front was always good for horror, Zer0 moved past him. Up the stairs to the back row. Rhys followed, the back seats were mostly empty, with a few people on the other side. He sat down next to Zer0, crossing a leg over the other and setting the popcorn on his lap.

The movie started. Rhys leaned in. “I hope you love it! Don’t expect any amazing plot of course, but it’s still really good!”

“If you love it, I will.”

Rhys smiled wide.

It was a fourth of the way into the movie when Rhys felt it. He gasped in surprise at the wriggling thing on his thigh. He looked down, his eyes widening.

“Zer0! Here?”

His display, dimmed so they didn’t disturb anyone, blinked at him. “;)”

Rhys giggled and uncrossed his legs, spreading them as wide as the seat would let him. Rhys gently took the tentacle in his hand and placed it at the entrance of his shorts. It slithered in, finding Rhys’ cock and wrapping around it. Rhys sighed happily, slouching in his chair to let Zer0 have easier access. He was surprised at the stretch the material had, allowing Zer0 access without any resistance.

The tentacle pulsed around Rhys’ dick, quickly arousing the man. Rhys didn’t complain when a second tentacle wove its way into Rhys’ skort, its tip with excreting slime, poked and prodded at Rhys’ ass. Rhys moaned, his fingers digging into the arm rests. Rhys reached over to Zer0’s lap, finding a third one slithering out. Rhys caught it and slowly brought it up to his mouth to suck on. He heard Zer0 sigh heavily. Rhys’ tongue danced with the tentacle tip, flicking it, knowing just how much it got to Zer0.

The tentacle at his ass pushed in and Rhys moaned loudly. It reached only Zer0’s ears, the horror movie drowning out their noises to everyone else. His ass was full of tentacle, pulsing and fucking him, its self-made lube slick, leaking onto the chair he sat on. Rhys moaned over the one in his mouth sucking hard. The one around his cock was steady, giving Rhys a very slow build there.

He felt tentacles at each wrist and ankle and knew he was going to be in for a time. They wrapped around his limbs, opening his legs wider and then pinning them still. Rhys watched, as another one sought him out. It rubbed against his asshole, next to where the other plunged in and out of him. Zer0 had never said anything about this before and it made Rhys curious about why it was happening now, where everyone could see.

The tip of the tentacle eased in Rhys’ ass, stretching it. Rhys moaned around the tentacle, now wondering how bad it would hurt. He winced as it slowly pushed forward, the lube leaked everywhere, but made the process less painful. There was always something about that slick that helped Rhys relax. But the pressure of two thick tentacles pushing into him was almost too much, his moans quickly rising. Another tentacle rose to shove itself into Rhys’ mouth filling that up and further muffling his cries. Rhys let his head fall back and his hips buck forward. It was so intense and yet, he couldn’t quite get himself to orgasm yet. The tentacle around his cock dipped into the hole and fucked his cock, increasing the wonderful feel of everything.

He jumped when a third tentacle pushed into him, stretching him slowly, wider than he ever thought possible. He panted and tried to shout, thankful his mouth was so full with tentacles. Every tentacle in every orifice fucked him, filling him beyond his imagination. In no time, the third tentacle was comfortably lunging with the other two, in a rhythm, one right after the other. And then, quite suddenly. they pounded into him hard and fast, so much so that he could hear it plainly over the movie. Rhys’ breath caught in a scream and he arched his back, When he did finally scream, he was sure it was loud enough to reach another’s ears, but no one looked back.

He’d picked a good movie to get fucked in. No one could hear him and if they did, they would be likely to assume it was a scream from fright. Not that his ass was being pounded ruthlessly by his lover’s tentacles.

He tried screamed harder into the flesh of the tentacles when his body suddenly began burning up from the inside. It started low in his gut and spread through his whole body. Sweat beaded down his skin and his fingers sank into the tentacles that wrapped around. The fire inside him burned his voice silent, and his brain into white nothingness. His body rippled with pain, his insides twisting and tearing.

And then the next moment it was over. The tentacles still rammed into him, still stroked his cock and still fucked his mouth and the pleasure that had been there before continued, building Rhys back up. He panted and moaned, unsure if he’d just been torn apart from the inside or not. It seemed like a dream, like movement out of the corner of his eyes. Had it actually happened or had he imagined it?

He jumped when something large pushed at his ass. It was not another tentacle and stretched him even wider than before. The pressure was unbelievable and Rhys came, his orgasm pushing past the tip of tentacle in his hole. It was incredible, the hardest orgasm he’d ever had as the object pushed inside him, all the way up his body where it was deposited. Rhys frowned as he huffed in ecstasy, that didn’t make sense. Then another was pushing inside and he saw spots, the pleasure almost unbearable. He felt it travel up once more, sitting in his lower stomach. He was still held by the other tentacles and could not touch his stomach to investigate.

Two tentacles still fucked his mouth, matching the ones pulsing in his ass still. He moaned, his body shuddering with another insertion of a large object. Several more were deposited and as Rhys moaned and convulsed, wishing for another release, he finally realized what was happening. Zer0 was impregnating him. He moaned as another object was placed inside him. Rhys could see nothing as the tentacles in his mouth blocked his view. He sucked on them diligently, the slime oozed down his chin. Though he loved to suck on Zer0, he was eager to see what was happening in his body.

They pulled away from his mouth, as if reading his mind. Rhys panted, his jaw aching. He gasped when he looked down. Not only was the sight of tentacles fucking him hot as hell, but his stomach had grown.

“ _ Zer0 _ !” he said quietly, shocked by the sight. He moaned as he saw the bulge in a tentacle and watched Zer0 push it closer and closer to Rhys. He felt it push inside and gasped, panting as quietly as he could. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling it push against the others.

One by one, a tentacle retreated, pulling out excruciatingly slow. Then, the ones that pinned him released him. He was free of tentacles and he was exhausted. Zer0 intertwined their fingers in Rhys’. They watched the rest of the movie in silence, allowing Rhys a moment of rest before he had to move. His seat, his clothes and the floor were soaked from Zer0’s fluids, but he didn’t care one bit. He was more than spent, his body jello. A goofy smile lazily spread across his face. His free hand touched his swollen stomach, he could feel the unevenness of it, confirming his suspicion. Zer0, his mysterious partner, had changed his body so they could lay alien eggs inside of him.

As the credits rolled, Rhys stood, tugging on Zer0 to follow him. Zer0 did happily, wrapping a long arm around Rhys’ waist and letting Rhys lean in for stability. Rhys’ legs shook, still weak from their love making.

“You’re a real jerk,” he whispered. His clothes stuck to him and he had to lie to an employee, saying he’d accidentally spilled his drink during the movie. Rhys hissed at his partner. “A horror movie isn’t the most romantic place to knock someone up, Zer0.”

“<3” flashed at Rhys. “That thing you’re wearing; made your butt look  _ really _ nice; I could not resist.”

Rhys giggled. “Yeah, yeah, you still could have warned me or something.”

“Rhys, with the best ass; the mating process begins; when I’m so turned on.” And then the display flashed “:D” and Zer0 held the door open for Rhys. “A warning, just for you.”

Rhys laughed, rolling his eyes. “Thanks!” And they left the theater.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
